


Кто-то всегда ждёт

by Lomion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: Миссии, даже болезненные и тяжелые, — часть жизни шиноби. Понимание, что дома кто-то ждет, помогает.





	Кто-то всегда ждёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone's Always Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840624) by [ownedbyacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat). 



**Слухи**  
Конечно же, ходили слухи. Всегда. Сплетни – часть привычного времяпрепровождения в Конохе, а сплетни об АНБУ – самые сочные, но при этом самые охраняемые из всех. Никому не дано узнать, кто скрывается за фарфоровыми масками, но достаточно шиноби видели бойцов АНБУ, возвращающихся в любое время дня и ночи, и это не могло не вызывать интереса, как по поводу личностей, так и их умений. А еще по поводу миссий, которые они вынуждены выполнять для процветания Конохи.

У Ируки и раньше было чуть больше информации об АНБУ, чем у других, но с момента начала работы в штабе ее стало еще больше. Он замечал, когда шиноби вдруг внезапно становились недоступны, когда они внезапно были внесены в списки раненых, хоть официально и не покидали стен деревни, или когда они вдруг возникали в очереди перед его столом, в бинтах и с совершенно загнанным взглядом.

Не единожды он закрывал глаза от их вида, крепче сжимал ладони в кулаки, пока никто не видел, и проклинал то судьбу, то Третьего хокаге … но в основном собственную слабость. Потому что пусть он и догадывался о личностях бойцов АНБУ, никакого чудодейственного средства, чтобы помочь им хоть как ослабить груз ответственности и вины, он не придумал. Не мог же он просто предложить свою кандидатуру в качестве жилетки или свободных ушей для рассказа, даже если все, что им было нужно – кто-то, кто ждал бы их возвращения домой.  
Другие свои умения он тоже не мог предложить.

Ирука часто мечтал о совете Третьего. Старик не посчитал бы странным, что чунин беспокоится о благополучии АНБУ. И путь он не изменил бы решения и не ответил бы на вопросы, но он хотя бы выслушал бы Ирукины опасения.

Жаль, что с госпожой Цунаде подобных доверительных отношений не возникло, поэтому любые опасения приходилось держать при себе.  
Пока однажды ночью он буквально не споткнулся о Хатаке Какаши по дороге с работы домой. В попытке опередить собирающийся дождь он решил срезать дорогу через парк, но споткнулся о кучу тряпья и практически навернулся.

Ирука не признался бы даже под пыткой, но с того самого памятного спора перед экзаменом на чунина, он проникся симпатией к копии. Какаши безусловно был тем еще засранцем: равнодушным, раздражающим, надменным, и обладал целым списком качеств, которые должны бы отталкивать его от людей в целом и от Ируки в частности, но в действительности необъяснимо привлекали.

Не в физическом плане, хоть тот и был привлекательным, со своими бесконечно-длинными ногами и кошачьей грацией. Ируку привлекало нечто большее, чем просто умение хорошо двигаться или странная улыбка, прячущаяся во взгляде, или вид сзади, заставляющий тихонько пускать слюну. Как ни странно, но именно ум Какаши был первым, что привлекло внимание Ируки. Никто в Конохе не замечал Ирукиных шалостей и скрытно предлагаемых состязаний, никто никогда не участвовал в них самоотдачей. Никто, кроме Хатаке Какаши. О чье неподвижное тело он только что споткнулся в темной аллее.

Первая мысль – после того как прошел первый шок узнавания – была о том, что Какаши напился. Но запаха алкоголя не ощущалось, да и пил Какаши очень редко и никогда до подобного состояния. Эта тема была у них горячей: потребность Какаши все контролировать, его неспособность расслабиться и отпустить чувства и воспоминания. За прошедшее время они не единожды спорили по этому поводу.

Сейчас же Ирука мечтал, чтобы дело было именно в том, что Какаши, наконец-то, воспользовался его советом и расслабился, как следует. Если так, можно было бы потом шутить над неумением копии пить, вместо того, чтобы сейчас отчаянно волноваться, что Какаши не отреагировал ни на прикосновения, ни на собственное имя.

Он перевернул безвольное тело, стараясь прикрыть лицо Какаши своим тело от начавшегося дождя. Тот не отреагировал, даже когда Ирука запустил руку под форменный жилет, чтобы проверить сердцебиение, наличие ран и крови… ничего такого не было, кроме мертвенной бледности кожи. Пульс частил, а дыхание было рваным и неглубоким. Сначала Ирука подумал не доставить ли копию в больницу, опасаясь возможного отравления, но затем увидел предательские дорожки высохших слез на правой щеке Какаши.

В этот момент все изменилось.

Он соотнес параметры миссии, на которую две недели назад был послан Какаши, не раздумывая, крепче обнял его и прижал к себе, пока формировал печати для телепортации.

***

— Ты значительно тяжелее, чем кажешься, — час спустя сетовал Ирука, затаскивая отмытого, но по-прежнему безучастного Какаши в кровать. Тот ощущался мертвым грузом, пока Ирука избавлялся от его испорченной грязной одежды и внимательно проверял на наличие каких-либо повреждений. По крайней мере, Ирука додумался использовать теневого клона.

И хоть состояние Какаши тревожило, Ирука был благодарен, что копирующий не реагировал на внешние раздражители, иначе в Конохе появился бы человек, готовый засвидетельствовать всю глубину познаний Ируки в ругательствах и проклятиях. Не то чтобы у Какаши до этого не доставало компромата.

Когда с одеждой и грязью было покончено, Ирука еще раз серьезно задумался над тем, чтобы все-таки передать Копию медикам. С одной стороны, рассматривая тело Какаши так пристально, зная, что самому Какаши это скорее всего не понравилось бы, Ирука ощущал себя извращенцем. А с другой, его тело выглядело так, словно Ирукины младшие классы использовали Копию в качестве мишени. Годами. Новые шрамы перекрывали более старые, свежие синяки и порезы проступали на неожиданно мягкой коже, и, учитывая состояние Какаши, выяснить, были ли порезы нанесены ядовитым оружием, не было никакой возможности.

В итоге, конечно, так и не надумал, памятуя нелюбви Какаши к больницам. И, возможно, потому что смог признаться хотя бы сам себе в том, что ему доставляло удовольствие ухаживать за Копией. Словно отдавал ему хотя бы часть долга за то, что тот делал для всей деревни и для него лично.

Какаши дергался, пока Ирука очищал и промывал раны, Копию слабо трясло, и он пытался отстраниться от манипуляций Ируки.

— Прости. Ты в безопасности. Я почти закончил, – повторял чунин, как мантру, снова и снова, готовый в любую секунду увернуться от внезапной атаки.

Но Копия лишь провалился из несознанки в тревожный сон, который вскоре обернулся кошмарами. От одного вида которых у Ируки защемило сердце. Он имел довольно точное представление о том, что именно являлось Какаши, и, по общему мнению, никто, будь то гражданский, шиноби или АНБУ, никогда не должен ощущать груз подобной ноши.

На бесконечное мгновение Ирука занес ладони надо лбом Какаши, в секунде от того, чтобы сложить печати. Но это был путь к безумию, к боли и опасности. И Ирука практически слышал в голове суровый голос Хирузена.

Он отдернул руки и крепко сложил их на коленях, закрыл глаза и глубоко и медленно задышал, пока ярость внутри не улеглась, пока острое желание облегчить… помочь… действовать… не удалось снова взять под контроль.

Подобно кусочку натрия на поверхности воды, воображение Ируки крутилось вокруг параметров миссии Какаши и отчетливо рисовало картинки, из которых состоят сейчас его кошмары. Четкие и яркие, эти картинки прожигали мозг, заставляя задуматься… Он снова отгородился от них, и вместо этого попытался разбудить Какаши.

Не получилось.

Кошмар цеплялся слишком крепко. Какаши трясло. Веки двигались, он что-то шептал, но слишком тихо, чтобы понять. Кожа была холодной и липкой, Ирука плотнее закутал его в одеяло. И даже когда озноб прекратился, Ирука так и остался сидеть на краешке кровати, перебирал пальцами серебристые волосы, оказавшиеся гораздо мягче, чем казались, и все шептал, шептал что-то успокаивающее.

Ирука проснулся на рассвете, он был полностью одет и лежал поверх одеяла. Какаши крепко обнимал его, живой, теплый, и цеплялся как виноградная лоза.  
Было на удивление приятно.

Настолько приятно, что Ирука позволил себе на несколько секунд обнять его в ответ, уткнуться в плечо и просто… быть.

В конце концов, он все-таки выбрался из кровати, оставил для Какаши завтрак и записку в кухне. И вовсе не был удивлен, когда по возвращении квартира оказалась совершенно пуста. Так же его не удивило, что Какаши ни разу не спросил о произошедшем или хоть как-то прошелся по тому, что проснулся у Ируки в кровати.

Какаши все это было чуждо. И Ирука это знал.

***

Поздняя зима неизбежно сменилась весной. Ирука убрал шарфы, шапки и перчатки подальше в шкафы и сменил теплые флисовые рубашки на более легкие. Он наслаждался теплым воздухом и светлыми вечерами, которые заставал по окончании смены в отделе выдачи миссий, поэтому реорганизовал свое расписание так, чтобы использовать вечера для тренировок, а проверку заданий и планирование успевал делать до занятий утром. Так день был длиннее, но Ируке нравилось. Даже учитывая, что по вечерам, в большинстве случаев, энергии ему едва хватало на то, чтобы заварить чашку чая перед сном, а все домашние дела неизбежно откладывались до выходных.

Громкий стук в дверь посреди ночи заставил его подскочить в кровати, с трудом разлепляя тяжелые ото сна веки. По опыту Ирука знал, что ночные побудки никогда не означают чего-то хорошего. Загнав предчувствия глубже, он пробрался через освещенную лишь лунным светом гостиную и медленно открыл дверь.  
И уставился.

На копирующего ниндзя, покрытого то ли кровью, то ли грязью, который устало привалился к стене у двери, придерживая ногой большой пакет с едой на вынос.  
— Я подумал, что к вторжению лучше добавить хотя бы ужин.

Сказано это было мягко, без намека на вызов. Какаши не улыбнулся и отвернулся, пока Ирука рассматривал его лицо на предмет подсказок. Ирука моргнул, слегка поставленный в тупик.  
— Ты… что?

В мгновение ока Какаши оробел. Начал пятиться от открытой двери.

— Ты сказал, что у меня всегда будет место, куда можно вернуться домой, – пробормотал он, – и я подумал…

Внезапно всё встало на свои места.

Ирука густо покраснел от мысли, что Какаши не только слышал всю ту чушь, что чунин говорил ему ночью почти шесть недель назад, но и чувствовал себя с ним настолько комфортно, что сразу поверил каждому слову. Мысль согрела его так, как мало чему удавалось раньше, и поэтому позволить Какаши уйти стало совершенно невозможно. Поэтому Ирука протянул руку, схватил Копию за рукав, затягивая в квартиру.

— Давай уже заходи, Хатаке, – притворно пробурчал Ирука. – И еду не забудь, умираю с голода.

**Посланники**

Какаши знал, что окажется нужен, задолго до того, как его призвали в Башню Хокаге. Четыре часа ярость Цунаде клубилась над деревней, тяжелая и гнетущая, как приближающийся шторм. Не было ни новостей, ни внезапных объявлений, и, по крайней мере, поэтому Какаши знал, что дело не в начавшейся внезапно войне. Но время шло, а ярость Цунаде не стихала, и потому, когда гонцы все-таки прибыли, он был в полной готовности.

Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть в офисе Цунаде стоящего напротив ее стола Наруто, едва не падающего от усталости. Загнанный взгляд покрасневших и опухших глаз подростка, а так же множество порезов и ушибов, видимых среди дыр того, что когда-то было формой, объясняли хотя бы часть гнева Хокаге.

— Что с тобой произошло? — спросил Какаши, морально готовясь к громким жалобам и красочным преувеличениям.

— Они схватили Ируку-сенсея, — тихо ответил Наруто. Так тихо, что Какаши его едва слышал. — И я ничего не смог сделать. Он бы не разрешил помочь.

Конечно, не разрешил бы. Какаши на секунду прикрыл глаза, удивленный волной гнева, вдруг захлестнувшей его, а так же тем, что сам он не мог сказать точно, на кого этот гнев был направлен.  
— Какаши-сенсей, мы должны его вернуть. Пожалуйста.

Для Копии в этом даже не было вопроса, вот совершенно, даже если бы в голове не слышался ровный голос Ируки, его тихие слова, напоминающие, что кто-то всегда ждет, чтобы встретить его дома.

Эти слова стали своего рода мантрой, с той самой ночи, когда Ирука нашел его в парке. Они никогда это не обсуждали, но Какаши научился ценить (даже больше, чем ценить) общество Ируки, когда сам он ощущал себя мерзкой пародией на человека. Ирука считал, что предлагает чуть больше, чем просто компанию, и место, где можно поговорить или помолчать, место, чтобы вернуться, место для Какаши, которое бы напоминало ему, зачем все эти разрушения и смерти были в его жизни.

Для Какаши же общество Ируки значило гораздо больше. Он напоминал о связи, которую Копия не ощущал уже очень давно. Связи, которую когда-то презирал, не осознавая, насколько она в действительности необходима, пока не стало поздно. Об узах таких крепких, что он сам удивлялся, хватило бы ему смелости вновь сковать себя ими с кем-либо.

Поэтому Какаши более чем понимал, отчего Наруто выглядит таким надломленным, потерянным и уязвимым, и таким чертовски юным, черт побери. Потерять Ируку, следовать приказу “не спасать” человека, которого считаешь семьей, мало что могло сделать Наруто так же больно.

Но Какаши так же знал, что этот побежденный взгляд обманчив. Ему было прекрасно знакомо это упрямство, которое не раз помогало Наруто буквально перевернуть вверх дном землю и небо, чтобы выполнить поставленную задачу, наплевав на полученные ранения. И памятуя об этом, Какаши не удивился, что Цунаде пыталась выдворить Наруто из кабинета.

— Отправляйся к Шизуне, пусть она тебя подлатает.

— Я хочу пойти с Какаши-сенсеем, — потребовал Наруто, а Цунаде протяжно вздохнула.

— Кого еще я могу отправить за Ирукой, по-твоему? Пусть тебя подлатают, и можете отправляться.

Она обернулась к Какаши сразу же, как за Наруто закрылась дверь, и не будь он собой, ему было бы сложно совладать с дыханием в присутствии хокаге, настолько та была зла. И как только она отпустила АНБУ, запечатала комнату от прослушивания, сам Какаши внимательно на нее посмотрел, полностью обратившись в слух. Дело было не просто в шиноби, попавшем в плен. В чем-то гораздо большем.

Какаши всегда знал о службе Ируки в АНБУ. Чунин мог проводить свои дни, обучая малышню и нагоняя страх на своенравных джонинов, но Копия достаточно часто видел его на тренировочных площадках после заката, чтобы оценить внушительные умения. Еще до того, как они стали своего рода друзьями, Какаши знал, что Ирука держит себя в форме, готовый к чему угодно, ко всему, что потребуется. Не говоря уже о том, что шаринган любую маскировку видел насквозь. Поэтому, да, об Ирукином статусе АНБУ Какаши знал. Его специализация, тем не менее, оставалась загадкой.

— Ирука владеет улучшенным геномом. Одним из редчайших, – произнесла Цунаде без предупреждения, — он может удалять воспоминания. Вымарывать их, словно и не было никогда. Его обычные задания случаются, когда секретность миссии нарушена, а нужно быть точно уверенными, что никаких подозрений о нашем участии не останется.

Все прояснилось, подобное совпадение по времени было не случайным, но Какаши не мог поверить тому, что слышал.  
— Он мою задницу спасает, так? Поэтому ему приказали?

— Ты слишком ценен, малец. Даже учитывая, что с годами становишься сентиментальным.

Она не стала говорить очевидного. Если Коноху кто-то заподозрит во владении теми свитками, что выкрал Какаши, то начнется война. Безопаснее было сосредоточиться на меньших проблемах, например, на том, что Какаши заметила пятилетняя девочка, и что ему грозило попасть в очередную книгу успеха. За отказ от убийства ребенка.

— Ирука-сенсей не менее ценен. Я никогда не слышал о таком улучшенном геноме.  
— Ах, да… об этом, — Цунаде дотянулась до нижнего ящика стола, достала бутылку саке и чашку. — Как ты верно заметил, подобный навык ценен. Слишком ценен, чтобы попасть не в те руки. Поэтому если не получится его вытащить…

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах, — его руки зачесались свернуть Цунаде шею только за то, что она это предложила. — Ни за что!  
— Тогда лучше тебе вернуть его.  
Какаши молча кивнул.

**Семья**

— Расскажи мне, как это работает, — потребовал Какаши, как только они вышли за ворота деревни и направились вглубь Страны огня. Наруто вернулся в офис хокаге сразу после того, как Цунаде замолчала, уже подлеченный, сменивший форму и с нагруженным рюкзаком за спиной. По какой-то причине путешествовали не налегке. Да и Наруто был сам не свой.

— Ирука-сенсей хорош в маскировке, — как само собой разумеющееся сообщил Наруто, — чаще всего он подбирается к объекту без каких-либо проблем.  
— А когда не может, ты устраиваешь диверсию?  
— Да.  
Легко было представить, как это работает. Ирука не был наемным убийцей, но его навыки в проникновении были намного выше среднего. Дай ему возможность, и его милая улыбка и дружелюбие сделают остальное.

— Но я с ним не поэтому, — несколько часов спустя продолжил Наруто, когда они ненадолго остановились на отдых у ручья. Деревня, где застрял Ирука, по стандартам шиноби была недалеко. Какаши не планировал разбивать лагерь на ночь, да и Наруто не жаловался. Напротив, всю дорогу был молчалив настолько, что Какаши временами забывал о его присутствии. Не было ни жалоб на скорость, ни на тяжесть рюкзака или скуку. Подросток мчался сквозь деревья с сосредоточенностью, которой можно позавидовать.

— Эм-м-м?  
— То, что я начал устраивать диверсии, пришло позже, — вновь попытался объяснить Наруто. И в этом объяснении не было никакого смысла.  
— Позже, чем что?

— Обязательно быть буквальным, Какаши-сенсей! — Наруто внезапно повысил голос. — Конечно же, позже, чем я стал якорем для Ируки-сенсея! Бабуля Цунаде посылала меня, чтобы он мог вспомнить. Только потом я понял, что могу сделать больше.  
— Вспомнить что?

—О, нет! Она не сказала? — Наруто скривился и с трудом потер лоб, отчаянно пытаясь объяснить. — Когда Ирука-сенсей делает… ну, то, что делает… он забывает, кто он. Словно замыкается сам в себе, затихает и замирает. Я напоминаю ему, кто он, что мы семья, и он вспоминает, становится снова собой.

Картина, описанная Наруто, пусть и скомкано, пугала до мурашек. Работать на благо деревни – это одно, но оказываться совершенно беспомощным в кругу врага – нечто совершенно иное. 

Особенно когда единственное твое прикрытие — раздражительный подросток, который не сможет написать слово «раздражительный» без ошибок, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

— И часто это происходит? Ну, что он забывает сам себя?  
— Довольно часто, — вновь став серьезным, кивнул Наруто, — Иногда он в состоянии уйти куда-то, спрятаться. Не всегда, и все же. Поэтому я и решился на диверсии.  
— Потому что можешь быстрее до него добраться?  
— Потому что враги идут за мной, а не за ним.

Какаши вздохнул. Какой смысл уводить преследователей, когда Ирука не может восстановить… память? Самосознание? … без помощи Наруто. Что могло бы случиться с чунином, если бы Наруто вдруг схватили или ранили? Даже думать об этом было страшно.

Какаши очень захотелось поговорить с Цунаде. Коротко и громко. Очень зло. Возможно, устроить парочку взрывов. Просто чтобы напомнить, что свирепые защитники не всегда способны защитить сами себя. Что они работают лучше, если рядом с ними хищник.

Когда Какаши поднялся, Наруто немедленно последовал, схватив рюкзак. Вскоре они уже продолжали путь.  
— Расскажи о вашей миссии. Что случилось, и что пошло не так?  
— Ну, объектом был старик в поместье. Он не выходит, поэтому Ируке-сенсею пришлось проникнуть внутрь.  
Какаши уже был в этом поместье, так что пространные писания садов, стен и количества охраны слушал в пол-уха. Вместо этого размышлял о том, как сам Ирука планировал выбраться.  
— Ирука-сенсей сказал, что мы должны встретиться в храме около поместья. За ночь до этого мы его проверили, потом на обратном пути пошли есть рамен, и Ирука-сенсей там говорил со всеми, а они все продолжали предлагать ему девушек, — весело вспомнил Наруто.  
— Что?  
— Э-э-э, ну знаете, — Наруто беспечно махнул рукой, будто видел такое каждый день. И после трех лет путешествий с Джирайей такое было вполне возможно.  
— Это не натолкнуло на мысль, что об умении Ируки-сенсея узнали? Что они пытались получить… потомство?  
— А, конечно. Но Ирука-сенсей сказал, что это… нерел… нерелевантно.  
Какаши предположил, что так и было бы, закончи Ирука то, что должен был.

*******

Сады вокруг поместья были пустынны, когда Какаши проскользнул мимо стен сразу после заката. В центре огромного ухоженного пространства мягкий песок волнами извивался вокруг хаотично разложенных камней. Миниатюрные клены росли в низких блестящих чашах, и размеренный стук бамбукового фонтана добавлял деталей приятному вечеру.

Метёлки высокой травы, служившей незамысловатой изгородью, покачивались на ветру, окаймляя границу между храмом и поместьем, тогда как само поместье было окружено сиренью, жимолостью, глицинией и азалией. Цветы были всюду, живописно спадая на крыши строений и обвивая колонны, они создавали ощущение шикарности, такое же, как было внутри.

У Какаши сводило челюсть от того, что человек, зарабатывающий на жизнь шантажом, имел наглость выпячивать свои нечестные доходы настолько демонстративно. Какаши знал, что он заставлял свои жертвы приносить ему деньги за возвращение секретных данных лично. И можно было с легкостью представить, как несчастные люди ощущали себя, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с подобным хвастовством.

Вломиться в поместье и достать свитки, которые угрожали Конохе, не составило труда. И если бы не пятилетняя девочка, которой не спалось, Какаши завершил бы миссию, как неуловимый хищник, которым, по сути, и был.

Какаши проскользнул во мгле, исследуя укромные места сада, прежде чем пробраться мимо охраны, чтобы проверить каждую комнату на предмет безвольной тушки пропавшего чунина. Вокруг стояли вазы, скульптуры и ширмы из расписного шелка, вперемешку с богато украшенными резными столами, сундуками и шкатулками, отделанными слоновой костью. Какаши казалось, что он ведет поиски в музее. Плохо организованном музее. Некоторые предметы мебели были ошеломительно прекрасны, но собранные в большие комнаты с кучей других – они теряли всю свою ценность.

Хирако Юки мог быть нечеловечески одарен в получении чужих секретов и денег, но он определенно не имел художественного вкуса, и использовал сокровища, которыми владел, лишь как еще один способ демонстрации силы.

Силы, которой он злоупотреблял.

Силы, которая угрожала тому, что Какаши считал дорогим для себя.

Хатаке Какаши был известен как равнодушный, безразличный человек, чуждый эмоциям. Но сейчас что-то внутри него требовало насилия. В последний раз, когда он был здесь, то предпочел проигнорировать тот факт, что его заметили. Если что-то случится с Ирукой, то политику избегания сопутствующего ущерба придется пересмотреть. Радикально.

Какаши не дернулся, когда перед ним внезапно в облаке дыма и водовороте листьев появился Паккун.  
— Он нашел Ируку-сенсея, — коротко сообщил мопс, и Какаши с разочарованным вздохом прервал свои бесплодные поиски.

*******

Они возникли на краю маленького оживленного рынка, который бурлил выкриками продавцов и покупателей, и был насквозь пропитан запахами свежеприготовленной еды. Никаких следов Ируки или Наруто не было.  
— И где они?

— Сюда, следуй за мной, — коротко сообщил пёс и двинулся ниже по аллее, вдоль вереницы баров.

Несмотря на яркие огни и разгуливающих рядом людей, в тупике аллеи никого не было. Улица сужалась, дома обступали плотнее, превращая небольшую площадку в маленькую арену, огороженную высокими стенами. Это было место, буквально созданное для драк, и Какаши не удивился, когда обнаружил там Наруто в окружении шести больших темных фигур.  
Наруто старался держаться дальней стороны площадки, и Какаши видел, что даже окруженный шестью противниками, подросток держался уверенно – нападал и уклонялся, словно те были соломенными мишенями. Рассыпая насмешки между ударами, он отвлекал внимание противников на себя, и когда Какаши, следуя за Паккуном, подошел ближе, причина тактики стала очевидна.  
Ирука с остекленевшим взглядом привалился к стене последнего в веренице отелей. Отсутствующее выражение на его лице, пробило концентрацию Какаши, и он в шоке уставился на чунина.  
Полное отсутствие крови, свежей или запекшейся, синяков, порезов или сломанных костей не было таким уж облечением, как надеялся Какаши. Глазищи огромные и широко открытые, ни намека на узнавание в обычно выразительном лице, ТАКОЙ Ирука пугал до дрожи. В груди Какаши сдавило и стало горячо, а нормальный глаз задергался, пришлось даже почесать. Но когда он снял перчатку, прикоснулся к лицу Ируки и назвал его по имени… Ирука не отреагировал: все так же стоял у стены, глядя в пространство.

— Нам надо его отсюда забрать, Какаши-сенсей, это много времени займет.  
Окончание драки Какаши пропустил. Наруто выглядел лишь слегка потрепанным, но не мог устоять на месте, и явно был готов двигаться дальше.  
— Веди, — скомандовал Какаши, обнял Ируку за пояс, перекинул через плечо, прежде чем последовать за Наруто.  
— Как ты его нашел?

Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, но как-то всегда нахожу.  
— Ясно. И всегда дерешься?  
— Вы бы тоже надрали им задницы, Какаши-сенсей! — запротестовал Наруто уже более похожий на себя самого. — Они пытались его ограбить. Или даже хуже!  
Какаши не стал спорить. Не тогда, когда сожалел, что не присоединился к драке. Не то чтобы Какаши был готов в этом признаться. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на теплом весе Ируки на своем плече, и его мягком дыхании, ощущаемом на запястье.  
Ирука был жив. И в безопасности. А Наруто поможет ему… вспомнить.

*******

— Голова болит, — первое, что сказал Ирука, зажмурив глаза от света в комнате. Маленькая хижина, которую они сняли на окраине деревни, пахла зеленым чаем и прелыми осенними листьями, бульоном даси и коричными свечами. Маленькое голубое одеяло, едва ли большего размера, чем коврик для двери, было обернуто вокруг плеч Ируки, а на коленях у него лежали фотографии и какие-то непонятные безделушки.

Возвращение чунина из состояния фугу заняло часы, а Какаши в очередной раз проникся к Наруто уважением. Оказалось, что обычно неудержимый клубок энергии обладал просто безграничным терпением. Он заварил чай, зажег свечи, сел рядом с безучастным Ирукой и говорил несколько часов. Он по очереди доставал все те предметы, что принес с собой, напоминая Ируке, где тот их приобрел или кто подарил; объяснял, почему они были важны. Он заставлял чунина прикасаться к вещам, рассказывал о людях на фотографиях, и постепенно… очень медленно… во взгляд Ируки возвращалась жизнь.

— Боже, как болит голова, — Ирука наклонился к коленям, растирая виски, а Какаши был счастлив видеть, что тот, наконец, двигается и разговаривает, Копия был почти готов обнять Наруто, которому удалось это чудо.

— Дай-ка я, — Какаши пересел за спину чунину, оперся на стену, и притянул Ируку к себе между ног, пока тот не прислонился спиной к его груди. Спустя мгновение он сконцентрировался, ладони засветились зеленым, а затем начал массировать Ируке голову и затекшие мышцы шеи и плеч.  
— О, да, так хорошо.

Ирука растворился в прикосновении, почти замурлыкал под пальцами Какаши, и звучал настолько похоже на большого кота, что Какаши пришлось закусить губу, скрывая улыбку.  
— Я рад твоему возвращению, сенсей. Готов к путешествию или стоит провести ночь здесь, чтобы отдохнуть?

Тишина, наполнившая комнату, длилась так долго, что даже пакующий рюкзак Наруто отвлекся, а Какаши изогнулся в попытке заглянуть Ируке в лицо.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в поместье, — наконец, признался Ирука, — миссия не завершена.

*******

Спор, пусть даже и тихий, был не только столь же ожесточенным, как громкий, но еще и не менее болезненным. Какаши растер сдавленные болью виски, и проклял свою судьбу и хокаге за то, что оказался на миссии с двумя самыми упрямыми людьми во всей Конохе.

И то, что Наруто принял сторону Ируки, делу не помогало.

— Вы, Какаши-сенсей, не вернулись бы в деревню, не завершив миссию, — тише обычного сказал подросток, — вот и Ирука-сенсей не станет.  
— Будь это миссия, на которой я становился беспомощным дебилом в стане врага, то мне бы стоило! — выпалил Какаши и задумался, а реально, стал бы? Сам-то был не менее упрям, до такого же идиотизма.

Ирука же на них внимания не обращал совершенно: в спор не вмешивался, сгладить острые углы, как обычно, не пытался. Даже собственного мнения не высказывал. Он просто поднялся, заварил еще чая и выпил лекарство от головной боли, что передала Цунаде.

— Я надеялся, что ты меня прикроешь, — наконец, сказал Ирука, когда болезненная складка между его бровей чуть-чуть расслабилась, — ты мог бы помочь мне выбраться, пока Наруто будет в храме, на случай если понадобиться диверсия.  
— Великолепная идея! — Наруто с энтузиазмом подпрыгнул на месте, в мгновение ока подхватил маленький рюкзак, и был на полпути к двери, пропустив момент, когда Ирука триумфально улыбнулся, а Какаши побеждено выдохнул.

*******

— Жимолость, — прошептал Ирука, и голос его звучал мягким обещанием тихим теплым вечером, — напомни мне о жимолости, Какаши, когда мы вновь выйдем в сад. Возможно, это поможет вспомнить быстрее.

На обратном пути к поместью, Ирука объяснил, каково это — терять самого себя в чужих воспоминаниях.

— Будто ты проваливаешься в темное глубокое озеро, не представляя, в каком направлении находится поверхность. Когда Наруто говорит о семье, зажигает ароматические свечи, как я делаю дома, когда дает прикоснуться к знакомым вещам, то он словно освещает глубину, указывая направление к поверхности.  
— Почему жимолость?  
— Потому что вот она, я ощущаю ее запах прямо сейчас, а по опыту запахи работают лучше всего.  
Около кустов, которые они выбрали укрытием, появился Паккун.  
— Наруто на позиции у храма, босс. И кажется, охрана сегодня вечером скучает.  
— Хорошо. Я позову, если нужна будет диверсия.  
— Понял, босс.

Мопс исчез, и Какаши посмотрел на Ируку, намереваясь закончить все как можно скорее. Ожидание в дышащей запахами темноте рядом с Ирукой позволило понять, что не решение чунина закончить миссию волновало его, но факт того, что тот пойдет один. Учитывая, что теперь Ирука не был один, волноваться стало не из-за чего. Какаши поправил маску и хитай. Затем хищно улыбнулся.

— Хирако обязательно должен быть в сознании для того, чтобы ты мог его обработать?

*******

Наблюдать за тем, как Ирука творит свою магию, было не так весело, как Какаши надеялся. Даже после того, как Копия красочно распластал шантажиста по прекрасному резному столу, гармонично добавляя того в его же собственную коллекцию.

В первый свой визит к Хирако Какаши видел только дом и вещи. Он нашел свитки, за которыми был послан, и не потрудился обратить внимание на их владельца. И сейчас понял, что ничего не потерял. Болезненно полный, с длинными волосами и нездоровой кожей этот знаменитый шантажист не оправдывал свою ужасающую репутацию. Не тогда, когда Какаши с ним закончил.

— Это займет какое-то, Какаши-сан, — странно официально сказал Ирука, — его ум это… болото.  
— Мааа… не переживай, я найду, чем себя занять, — заверил его Какаши и повернулся к огромному запертому сундуку, занимающему почетное место в спальне Хирако. Открыть его было вопросом нескольких секунд, как и пройтись по содержимому. Какаши читал, запоминал и перекладывал с места на место все, что находил, плюс добавил парочку взрывных печатей.  
К тому времени, как Какаши закончил, Ирука склонился над бесчувственным телом Хирако, потирая руки и бормоча что-то сам себе. Его волосы выбились из хвоста и теперь обрамляли лицо. Это выглядело… заманчиво.

Какаши сел на крышку сундука, скрестив ноги, и смотрел, как лицо Ируки меняет выражения с отвращения на злобу, затем ужас, больше злобы и наконец – сосредоточение, которое, спустя несколько мгновений, сменилось болью. Тело Хирако выгнулось дугой, и Ирука начал падать с мучительным стоном.  
— Ирука!

Какаши спрыгнул с сундука и пересек комнату почти мгновенно, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать чунина.  
Его карие глаза остекленели, а сам он дрожал, когда Какаши его подхватил.  
— Ирука, ты слышишь меня?

Реакции не было. Какаши наклонился ближе и узнал то же пустое, лишенное каких-либо эмоций выражение лица, как совсем недавно на улице. Что бы Ирука ни сделал с Хирако, в результате он оказался в том же потерянном состоянии, что и раньше.

Для этого Какаши тут и был. Он обнял Ируку за талию и прижал к себе ближе, пока складывал нужные для перемещения печати.  
Мгновение спустя они материализовались в окружающем поместье саду.

*******

Выбраться из поместья было легкой задачей. Выбраться же из сада было не так просто. Хирако Юки ценил уединение. Его сад окружали высокие стены, защищенные ловушками и множеством охраны. По сравнению с садом – дом был нараспашку.

Какаши был здесь в третий раз. И будь он один, выбраться из поместья было бы плёвым делом, но с недееспособным чунином на руках становилось той еще задачей. Особенно учитывая, что Какаши не очень-то хотел просидеть несколько часов, наблюдая за осторожными действиями Наруто по возвращению тому памяти. То как импульсивный подросток превращается в заботливую сиделку, достаточно шокировало его и в первый раз. Повторять все снова – гарантировать себе минимум месяц кошмаров.

Он перенес их с Ирукой из спальни Хирако в один из гротов в дальнем уголке сада. Охраны здесь было много, а высокие стены поместья были хорошо укреплены ловушками. Именно здесь чужаков будут искать в последнюю очередь. А еще ароматы сирени и жимолости здесь ощущались особенно ярко, даже после захода солнца.

Ируку перестало трясти, но двигался он только тогда, когда Какаши его направлял. Остекленевший взгляд пугал и хотелось больше его никогда не видеть. Но хуже всего – Ирука постоянно облизывал губы, словно те сохли на теплом вечернем воздухе. Какаши не знал, было ли состояние Ируки реакцией на то, что он сделал с Хирако, но оно рождало несколько совершенно неуместных в настоящее время идей.

Или вообще неуместных.

— Жимолость, Ирука, — в отчаянии сказал Какаши, — чувствуешь запах? Такой сладкий… и еще сирень. Моя мама любила сирень. Она высушивала цветы и раскладывала в бельё и одежду в холщевых мешочках.

Какаши передернуло от сказанного. Откуда это всплыло? Он не мог вспомнить лица своей матери, но помнил окружающий ее запах сирени?  
Какаши потряс головой и попробовал снова.

— Ирука, вернись. Нас ждет Наруто. Ты ведь помнишь Наруто? Он твоя семья. И ты, Умино Ирука, лучший учитель академии. И еще работаешь в штабе, и иногда пугаешь до чертиков всех нас, ленивых джонинов. Ты помнишь?

Ирука не ответил. Просто смотрел куда-то сквозь Какаши и облизывал губы снова и снова.  
Горячая волна ярости и желания захлестнула Какаши. Хотелось взвыть. Хотелось кричать и вытрясти душу из чунина, хотелось показать ему, что и он был ему семьей, что прятаться внутри собственного разума было бесполезно, хотелось… 

Их губы едва соприкоснулись, мягко и нежно. Аромат сирени и жимолости затуманил все чувства Какаши, словно наркотик, сделанный из сладости и света. Ирука не отвечал, но его губы раскрылись навстречу требовательному языку Какаши, и на бесконечную секунду тот потерялся в теплоте и мягкости, в ощущении дома. Он обнял чунина, сплетая их тела вместе, и… замер, когда Ирука открыл глаза.

— Какаши?

Ему удалось не отскочить от неожиданности. Он все-таки контролировал себя, натянул маску, быстро освободив Ируку из объятий.  
— Прекрасно, ты снова с нами! — неубедительно изображая веселье, сказал Какаши. — Ни звука, мы прячемся.

**Воспоминания**

Так поздно ночью в отделе выдачи миссий было на удивление мирно. Не было ни бесконечного потока шиноби, ни пререканий, ни жалоб, ни скрежета пишущих ручек или звука шагов… только пустота и кружок желтоватого света вокруг аккуратного пустого стола Ируки. Тот сидел, облокотившись и положив щеку на сложенные ладони.  
Он снова был последним человеком во всем здании, но его это мало волновало.

Друзья и коллеги давно уже ушли праздновать Новый год с музыкой и спиртным, но и это его мало волновало. Последние недели были какими-то лихорадочными и напряженными, поэтому Ирука с бОльшим удовольствием уделил несколько часов давно откладываемой работе, чем громкой музыке, алкоголю и веселой компании.

Ирука вызвался отработать последнюю смену в канун Нового года. Хотя официальное время смены уже завершилось, и можно было бы все закрыть и отправиться либо домой, либо присоединиться к остальным для празднования, Ирука же всё ещё сидел за столом, освещенным мягким желтым светом, и терпеливо ждал.

Ирука был достаточно честен сам с собой, чтобы понимать – доделывание работы не было ни единственной, ни тем более главной причиной этой затянувшейся предновогодней смены. Отнюдь нет. И если бы кто-нибудь знал его настолько, чтобы спросить, он бы в этом даже честно признался.

Хатаке Какаши должен был сегодня вернуться. Ирука, который лично отдавал ему свиток с описанием миссии десять дней назад, прекрасно знал, в чем она заключалась. Какаши был единственным в своем роде: умным и деятельным, сильным и неустрашимо верным, и именно поэтому хокаге без сомнения доверяла ему самые деликатные миссии. Какаши мог время от времени упираться, мог потребовать подтверждений или доказательств… но когда все-таки брался за миссию, то выполнял ее, вне зависимости от того, чего ему это стоило.

Ирука видел параметры той миссии и не хотел, чтобы Какаши справлялся с последствиями в одиночку.

Как только Какаши вошел в двери безлюдного отдела выдачи миссий, Ирука уверился в собственной правоте.

Какаши, входящий в помещение через дверь, не мог быть хорошим знаком. Лично Ирука предпочел бы его привычный, более показушный оконный метод. Ирука предпочел бы увидеть узкие щеки Какаши, выглядывающие из-под маски, красными от мороза, а не мраморно-бледными. Предпочел бы прочесть по глазам усталость, а не видеть затравленный взгляд. И более всего, он бы хотел видеть отчаяние или даже откровенный гнев, но не эту притворную веселость, которую Какаши считал подходящей случаю.

А еще Ирука знал, что ничего из этого не сможет сказать Копии открыто, поэтому просто улыбнулся.

— Я впечатлен. Для того, кто постоянно опаздывает, ты вернулся аккурат к празднованию Нового года.  
— А я принес угощение, — чуть растеряв жизнерадостность, сказал Какаши, — тут по большей части алкоголь. Но еще фрукты и шоколад.  
— Прекрасно! — столь же притворно жизнерадостно поддержал Ирука. — Дома ждет ужин. Нужно ли тебе предварительно к врачу?  
Какаши передернуло от одной мысли.  
— Нет, но от компании я бы не отказался, — почти слишком тихо ответил тот.  
— Я ждал тебя, — так же тихо произнес Ирука.

*******

Потребовался долгий горячий душ, поздний ужин из любимых блюд и почти весь шоколад и вишни в коньяке, чтобы Какаши перестал шарахаться от каждой тени. В конечном счете, тот все-таки расслабился настолько, чтобы вырубиться на Ирукином диване, пока сам Ирука мыл посуду, подогревал саке и раскладывал фарфоровый набор и шоколад на лаковом подносе.  
Когда Ирука вновь вошел в комнату, Какаши что-то бормотал сквозь сон, свернувшись калачиком на диване.

— Какаши…

Тот вскочил, пытаясь нащупать кунай под подушкой, и Ирука порадовался тому, что в свое время они договорились о полном запрете на оружие в гостиной.  
— Тебе что-то приснилось.

Какаши растерянно моргнул обоими глазами, потом глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл шаринган повязкой.  
— Да, приснилось.

Дальше он не продолжил, а Ирука не стал выспрашивать. За год они стали друг другу гораздо ближе, намного ближе, чем Ирука когда-либо рассчитывал стать с ведущим уединенный образ жизни, отчужденным копирующим ниндзя, и все же пусть их отношения и были построены на доверии, они все еще не были пока достаточно прочными для расспросов.  
— Саке? — чуть приподнял поднос Ирука. Какаши кивнул, и они оба уютно устроились на диване для встречи Нового года.

*******

Какаши заговорил почти на рассвете. Они обнимались, лежа на Ирукином диване под ворохом одеял, у обоих сна ни в одном глазу. Какаши, казалось, наслаждался покоем и близостью, тогда как Ирука ждал… пока Какаши уснет, ждал кошмаров, обвинений или, может, поцелуя. Они несколько раз целовались за последний год, так что дело было привычным. Даже тот поцелуй в саду у Хирако не изменил их комфортного взаимодействия. Кроме того, они стали более внимательны друг к другу, относились более бережно, ценили то, как все складывалось между ними, и терпеливо позволяли всему идти своим чередом.

Тишина между ними, особенно по возвращении Какаши со сложной миссии, в равной степени не вызывала дискомфорта, как и голос Какаши, когда он все же решался заговорить, пусть по началу и сдержанно.

— Ирука, а если бы я однажды попросил, ты бы…?

Какаши не закончил предложение, и Ирука улыбнулся окружающей их темноте. С той самой миссии, когда он заставил Хирако Юки забыть о существовании свитков, которые забрал Копия, Какаши успел поговорить с хокаге. Громко и зло. И в результате теперь Какаши страховал и Ируку, и Наруто на всех подобных миссиях. К счастью, они случались нечасто. Копирующий только дважды видел, как Ирука работает, но раз от раза по дороге домой становился все тише и задумчивее.

И вот, наконец-то, озвучил вопрос, занимавший его неделями. Но у Ируки был на него единственно возможный ответ.

— Нет, — сказал он, — я не заберу твои воспоминания, Какаши. И не только потому, что они станут моими.  
— Что?  
— Не догадался?  
Какаши лишь покачал головой.

— Меня редко посылают для работы с приятными людьми, — объяснил Ирука, давно смирившийся с этим фактом, — забирать воспоминания в маленьких детей не так болезненно. Во-первых, самих воспоминаний пока еще не так много, а во-вторых, дети редко когда бывают по-настоящему злыми. Но возьми человека вроде Хирако и… ну, ты и сам видел результат. 

— Все равно, что тонуть в нужнике.  
— Что?  
— Ты сам так сказал, — хмыкнул Какаши, — в последний раз, когда я пытался … разбудить тебя.  
— В какой-то степени, это правда. В жизни воспоминания накапливаются медленно. Когда я использую свою способность, мой мозг тонет в их потоке. Они подавляют меня, пока я не смогу разобраться в них, и отбросить.  
— Поэтому ты не хочешь забрать мои? Из-за всего того, что я сделал? — подавленно спросил Какаши.  
— На самом деле, нет, — ответил Ирука, и удобнее улегся на плече Копии, ему самому становилось от контакта легче, а Какаши, казалось, не возражал.  
— Это казалось бы неуместным… более неуместным, потому как я тебя знаю, но я бы не медлил ни секунды, если бы думал, что это поможет.  
— Но ты так не думаешь.  
— Избавление от тревожащих воспоминаний поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше в краткосрочной перспективе, — очень тихо сказал Ирука.  
— Однако?

Их голоса стихли до шепота, и пусть в этом было мало смысла, но это казалось успокоительным в уютной темноте комнаты. В такой темноте было легче признаться в том, в чем Ирука еще никому не признавался.

— Мне раньше нравился мой дар, возможность облегчить боль других людей, даже несмотря на предупреждения Третьего, что я играю с вещами, которых не понимаю. Да я и не понимал, пока не навредил… другу. Только тогда я осознал, насколько опасен мой дар.

Говорить сначала было очень сложно, Ирука был признателен Какаши за его умение просто слушать. Но тишина все тянулась, и Ирука уже начинал беспокоиться. Он ожидал вопросов, ведь он почти ничего не сказал, ни имен, ни деталей, но Какаши просто тихо дышал.

— И что же делает твой дар таким опасным? — наконец-то спросил он, а Ирука понял, что Какаши все это время пытался сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы не задеть старые раны.  
— Мы храним воспоминания не без причины, — постарался объяснить Ирука, отчаянно пытаясь заставить Какаши понять.  
— Вот представь, что ты ведешь бой. Твоя память сохраняет диспозицию врагов, и ты запоминаешь то, как победил их. В следующий раз, если ты попадешь в аналогичную ситуацию, ты будешь действовать и реагировать быстрее. Верно?  
— Верно. То есть ты хочешь сказать, что удаление воспоминаний может позже поставить меня в невыгодное положение?  
— Да. Именно это я и пытаюсь сказать.

Какаши вывернулся из объятий так внезапно, что Ирука не сразу оправился.

— Ты… невероятно сильный, — сказал он хрипло, — вот ведь чертова Цунаде, я наконец-то понял. Ты сгораешь сам, помогая другим… как же тебе хватает сил, Ирука? Как ты можешь смотреть на мою внутреннюю борьбу, и ничего не предпринимать?  
— Мне так часто этого хочется.  
— Верю, — обнял его Какаши, притянул как можно ближе, и прижался щекой к макушке, — ты обещал всегда быть здесь, когда я вернусь. И с тех пор, как я узнал о твоих способностях, то все время думал, почему ты не предлагаешь… Сейчас же я благодарен тебе за твою силу.

Объятие Какаши было теплым и крепким. Он не был зол или обижен на Ируку за отказ. Гнетущее чувство пустоты, жившее где-то внутри Ируки, исчезло, растворилось в понимании Какаши. А потом они, наконец-то, поцеловались, ощущая тепло и комфорт… а еще первые искры только-только разгорающегося бешеного пламени.


End file.
